Fear
by Lady Juse
Summary: A horror fic of a monster that will kill the gang using their fears
1. Chapter 1

Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

* * *

It was dark, cold and rainy. A hooded figure was walking in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, walking until he got to a tea shop. He entered.

He walked to the owner, an old, short man, and only said:

"I've come to tell you that the Fire Lord is dead, killed by an escaped Ozai,"

The old man dropped the teapot in his hands and it broke with a _crash_ as the tea, jasmine, spilt out...

"_No..._" he whispered, dropping to his knees "_no...that's not possible..._"

"It is," the man said, "don't deny it, the hawk will be here soon to invite you to the funeral"

"I'm...not...going" the elder man chocked through his tears,

"But _why?_" the hooded asked "Don't you _care?_"

"I'm not going to be there for there is going to be _two_ deaths to mourn that day..."

The cloaked man smirked and the tea shop owner went to the back room to get a knife and stabbed himself with it.

**And so Sendooni took Iroh as one of the dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

* * *

A hooded figure walked, and walked until he got to a door. Knocking he was answered by a child,

"Yes?" the child whispered

"Ozai's escaped, and he can bend"

"No..." the kid whispered "NO!"

"Yes..." the cloaked smirked "the Avatar _failed!_"

"No, I can fight him, the comet has passed..."

"But he bailed out Azula and killed Zuko! Who knows, they might kill Iroh! Then You!"

"No..." The child cried "I...failed..."

As the child whimpered in the dust; the man took a blade, a nice one at that, and slashed the Avatar's back, laughing as he hit the floor.

**And so Sendooni took Aang as one of the dead.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

* * *

The hooded man made his way to the Water Tribe, and saw a young woman, Waterbending. He approached her and looked at her.

Then, just as she was practicing the octopus form, she stopped, she tried again and she failed.

Looking at the man, she cried "_What did you do to me?_"

"Took away your bending" he smirked

The young woman started to sob, as she did, the hooded whispered

"_The Fire Lord, his uncle and The Avatar are _dead!"

She looked at him and started to run to one of the ships, to get somewhere, but she never reached them.

The blood stained the snow and the man sheathed his sword.

**And so Sendooni took Katara as one of the dead.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fear

Summery: A horror fic of a monster that will kill the gang using their fears  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

The cloaked made his way through the snow, making his way to a man, a young man, practicing fighting.

He advanced to the man, saying "The Fire Lord and his Uncle are dead, Azula has taken the throne, their on their way."

"But we have the Avatar..."

"...the Avatar's _DEAD!_"

The young man cried "_NO! All our work, gone..._"

As the young cried, the hooded man pulled out his blade, still dripping with the blood of the pass two killings and beheaded the warrior.

**And so Sendooni took Sokka as one of the dead.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

* * *

The hooded man, took a boat to an island and found a studio, with a young woman inside, practising with fans, he smirked.

Walking up to her, he told her all those who died, but she didn't crack.

He looked further into her, seeing her fears, knowing that that would be her greatest weakness.

He saw a memory, showing her fear, but not showing she's afraid.

He smiled.

So he took out his blade and slashed her, satisfied by her look of fear in her eyes.

**And so Sendooni took Suki as one of the dead.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

* * *

He made his way to a house in the Earth Kingdom, finding a small blind girl, smiling he started to walk...

"I can _see_ you," She said annoyed

He was shocked, how did she...

"I felt you..." She read his mind

How can I kill her, he wondered, then it hit him.

He looked at her the same way he looked at the Waterbender, as she cried,

"I can't see! What did you do to me?"

"That I can't tell you, but I can tell you I'm going to do the same thing I did you your friends,"

She charged at him, but he took out his blade...

**And so Sendooni took Toph as one of the dead.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

* * *

The hooded had, at last only one victim left, to patch up the lie he made.

He found himself in a cemetery, where he saw the graves of the people he killed and the Fire Lord kneeling in front of them, crying.

"Why did they leave me?"

"Me..." the hooded whispered.

"YOU!" he roared, charging at him with a fire blast.

The cloaked laughed as he dodged the fire with his blade.

"You're all alone," The hooded mocked "with Mai broken up with you and all those your care for dead, why live?"

"I-I'm not alone," the Fire Lord whispered "They're always with me, here" he pointed to his heart

"Well, I'm still gonna kill you" The killer said

They were fighting, The Fire Lord for vengeance, the hooded to kill the Fire Lord.

"STOP!" a lady cried

"L-Lady Takai," The hooded whispered, bowing

"Fire Lord," 'Takai' somewhat sung, "I'm the Spirit of Death, this is the man that was _going_ to be my apprentice, but he didn't follow orders, I think you can think of a suitable punishment for him..."

**And so Sendooni **_**didn't **_**take Zuko as one of the dead.**


End file.
